


Help finding a fic

by eev_vee



Category: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eev_vee/pseuds/eev_vee
Summary: Guys I need help finding a fic that I have given up looking for on my own
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Help finding a fic

I do not remember much aside from some details

Steve and Nat are having a baby. I think no one knows yet. It might of been while they are on the run. Steve plans on taking Natasha to wakanda. Before getting there they drive to a town outside Wakanda. Steve has a surprise for Natasha. They end up meeting Sam and Wanda. As Natasha gets out of the car wearing a coat and scarf that covers her belly, Wanda realizes that she is pregnant upon seeing her belly when going to hug her. Sam congratulates Steve. Later Wanda places her hand on Natashas belly and refers to the baby as a he, uncovering the baby’s gender to both Steve and Natasha.  
She apologizes but Nat and Steve are happy to know they are having a son.

I want to say there are later scenes of Natasha and Steve walking through the gardens in Wakanda but I’m not sure.  
I do not remember what else happens.  
Thanks in advance for your help


End file.
